Mobile users increasingly demand electronic devices having smaller and smaller form factors (that is, an overall size of the device). Electronic devices such as cellular phones, portable media players, table computers, netbooks, laptops, electronic book readers, and so forth have traditionally been bulky, particularly along the “Z” axis, or height of the device.